Fire Emblem : Dākureivun
by Hitachi Haya
Summary: Le Royaume de Deiltor est gouverner par une Reine à la santé fragile mais celui-ci n'a plus sa gloire d'antan. Celle-ci décide donc de le donner à sa cousine, Haya. Mais peu de temps après son arrivée au pouvoir, les actes de vandalismes et les menaces d'envahisseurs sont davantage présents. Haya devra donc préserver le Royaume avec l'aide du Prince Roy. /Roy x OC/.
1. Chapter I

Titre : Fire Emblem : Dākureivun

Auteur : Hitachi-Haya

Disclaimer : La saga Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas ainsi que ses personnages. Ils appartiennent à Nintendo CO, LDT et Laboratory LDT. Sauf mon OC Haya et les autres OC.

Genre : Game / Action / Drama / Aventure / Romance

Couple : Roy x OC

Note : J'ai remarquer que Roy n'était pas très populaire dans les fanfics, alors j'ai décider d'en écrire une où il serait dedans. En espérant que ça vous plaise !

* * *

Royaume Deiltor. Situer au Sud d'Altea et à l'Est du Continent d'Elibe. Allié au Territoire de Tellius. Ce royaume est actuellement diriger par la Reine Amako âgé de 26 ans mais à la santé fragile. Son Royaume est en proie au vandalisme, au vol et pillage. Ce qui a contraint de nombreux villageois à le déserter.

**POV Amako**

Que faire… Je ne sais pas me battre, ni même me défendre… Et j'ai une santé fragile… D'ailleurs depuis quelques mois je me sens sans cesse fatiguée… *soupire* Peut-être serait-il temps pour moi de cesser de régner…

**POV Amako fin**

\- P-Pardon ?!

\- Tu as bien entendus Ephelius… Je ne me sens plus…

\- Votre majesté ?!

La Reine Amako n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle venait de tomber dans les pommes. La situation d'urgence fut décrétée au sein du Conseil du Royaume et tout les Grands Chevaliers se réunirent pour discuter mais aucun d'entre eux ne trouva une solution adaptée pour leur Reine.

\- Veuillez m'excusez Messieurs…

Tous se retournèrent pour la regarder.

\- Mais… ! Que diable faites-vous ici ?! Vous devez vous reposer votre Majesté !

\- Voici mon testament… Si vous ne l'acceptez pas, je devrais faire passer ce qu'il y a dessus, comme décret d'urgence…, dit-elle en leur donnant la feuille.

Chacun des Grands Chevaliers prit le temps de lire et tous furent sous le choc. Ils venaient d'apprendre que la Reine a une cousine. La Reine a également décider de donner son Royaume à celle-ci, car elle sait, que sa cousine, sera s'en occuper comme il le faut.

Ils validèrent un à un la décision de leur Reine à contre cœur et signaient tous un papier en gage de leur décision. Dès le lendemain, le bras droit et Grand Chevalier Euphelius, se rendit au domicile de la dite cousine.

\- Ouais ?

\- Hrum… Mademoiselle, je suis Ephelius, Grand Chevalier au service de la Reine Amako et…

\- Amako ?! Que lui est-il arriver ?!, demanda-t-elle brusquement.

\- Hélas… Notre chère Reine a dû renoncée à gouverner ce Royaume…

\- Que… ! Comment ?!

\- Votre cousine, dans son testament, à décider de vous donner le Royaume… Nous, les Grands Chevaliers du Conseil Royal, nous avons acceptés sa décision à contre cœur…

\- … Alors… Cela veut dire que je suis…

\- C'est exacte. Vous êtes désormais la Princesse du Royaume.

\- Princesse ? Pourquoi…

\- Pourquoi ne portez-vous pas le titre de Reine ? La réponse est évidente… Parce que vous n'êtes pas mariée.

\- Mais je… ! Voyons ! Je n'ai que 17 ans !

\- Nous le savons que vous êtes jeune… Mais si vous souhaitez accéder au titre de Reine, vous devrez vous trouver un Prince.

\- Même pas en rêve !, dit-elle tout en claquant la porte au nez d'Euphelius.

\- Aaaah… Sa Majesté m'avait pourtant prévenu de son caractère…

Tandis qu'Euphelius décida d'attendre derrière la porte, la jeune fille laissa son dos glisser contre la porte pour finir assise sur le sol. Des images de son enfance avec sa cousine se mirent à défiler dans sa tête et elle ne pu empêcher des larmes de couler sur ses joues. Haya refusait de prendre la place de sa cousine et encore seule et unique famille vivante.

\- Mademoiselle ?, fit Euphelius depuis derrière la porte. J'ignore la douleur mais je sais parfaitement ce que vous ressentez… C'est le dernier vœu de votre cousine et…

La porte s'ouvrit et Haya apparut tête baissée.

\- Mademoiselle…

\- Je veux voir Ama-chan…

\- Tels son vos désirs, je les exauceraient…

Ainsi la jeune fille se rendit en compagnie d'Euphelius auprès de la Reine Amako.

\- Votre Majesté ?

\- Oui Euphelius ?, répondit-elle avec une faible voix.

\- Votre… Cousine souhaite vous parler.

\- Faites-la entrer je vous prie.

Les portes de la chambre de la Reine Amako s'ouvrirent sur ces mots et Haya rentra tête baissée pendant qu'Euphelius les refermées.

\- Approche…, fit Amako en tendant sa main gauche à sa cousine.

Haya s'exécuta et s'approcha donc d'elle puis prit sa main avec les siennes. A ce contact, Amako souriait tendrement.

\- Je sais que tu es fâchée… Je ne vais pas mourir… Mais je suis beaucoup trop faible pour continuer à m'occuper de ce Royaume.

\- Je… Je ne suis pas fâchée !, répondit Haya en relevant la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Ne pleure pas…

Mais il était trop tard. La jeune fille avaient de nouveau les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

\- Je t'ai choisit toi car il n'y a que toi et toi seule qui n'est pas obsédée par l'argent et la gloire…

\- Peut-être mais… !

\- S'il te plaît… Pour moi, fit-elle en souriant tristement.

\- … … … Bon… … Rien que pour toi…

\- Je te remercie, répondit-elle en affichant un doux et grand sourire.

\- Mais… L'autre type la… Il m'a dit que pour devenir Reine je devais… Alors que toi… Tu es seule…

\- Oui. Tu vas devoir te marier… Si moi je suis seule, c'est parce que j'ai demander à mes parents d'accepter que je ne me marie pas.

\- Pourquoi ?!

\- Parce que depuis toute petite j'ai toujours voulu que ça soit toi et toi seule qui prenne la relève… Tu as toujours était souriante, gentille et pleine de vie… Tu étais la seule enfant avec qui je pouvais être moi-même…

\- Ama-chan…

\- Voilà… Désormais tu connais tout… Maintenant à toi de diriger ce Royaume et je sais que tu le feras comme il se doit.

Il y eu un instant, un long silence puis Haya le rompit, avec un air déterminer dans son regard.

\- Je te promet, ma cousine, Amako-chan, de prendre soin de ce Royaume et de lui rendre sa gloire d'antan !

\- Merci, répondit la concernée en souriant faiblement.

Haya laissa donc sa cousine se reposait tandis que elle, allait devoir prêter serment lors de la cérémonie qui a été organiser pour qu'elle prenne le pouvoir du Royaume. Seulement, deux semaines après la passation de pouvoirs, les ennuis s'aggravaient et la Princesse Haya, choisit de se rendre sur le terrain.

\- Votre Majesté ? O-Où allez-vous comme ça ?, demanda Euphelius.

\- Où vais-je ? La réponse est « pourtant évidente » !

\- Je vois que sa Majesté a de l'humour…, répondit-il en soupirant légèrement.

\- Contrairement à ma cousine je sais me battre !

Le jeune Grand Chevalier Euphelius regardait la jeune fille étonner.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous surpris ? Vous ne savez pas que les villageois doivent survivre et qui dit survie, dit apprentissage de l'épée, lance, magie ou soins.

\- Je l'ignorais votre Majesté et je vous prie de m'excuser, répondit-il en s'inclinant devant elle.

\- Ce n'est rien… Aller ! En avant !

Diriger par la Princesse, les Grands Chevaliers, les cavaliers et les deux soigneurs la suivaient avec la ferme intention de se battre pour restaurer la paix et la tranquillité dans le Royaume. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'ennemi qui s'avère beaucoup plus puissant.

Après seulement dix minutes de lutte, nombreux sont les soldats du Royaume Deiltor a être tomber au combat. La jeune Princesse défendait le front avec Euphelius mais de nature à ne pas se laisser faire, Haya s'élança seule droit vers celui qui dirige l'armée adverse. Cela allait causer sa perte et elle se retrouva à genoux sur le sol.

\- M… Merde… On dirait que je vais mourir plutôt que je ne le pensais…

Et alors que le dirigeant de l'armée adverse allait lui porter le coup de grâce, il reçus l'épée planté en pleine jambe gauche.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ?!

La jeune Princesse resta comme abasourdit par ce qu'elle venait de voir et voulu apercevoir celui ou celle qui venait de la sauver. Le soleil l'éblouit lorsqu'elle leva sa tête pour regarder quand cette personne en question se mit devant.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Je… Euh…

Tout était désormais clair depuis que cette personne s'était mise devant elle pour cacher le soleil qui l'éblouissait. Haya écarquilla les yeux et vit un jeune garçon avec des cheveux d'un rouge vif et magnifique. Elle ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait à ce moment-là. Le garçon en question lui tendit sa main en souriant légèrement, pour l'aider à se relever.

La jeune Princesse saisit sa main et se releva tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux, puis il se tourna vers son armée et ils chassèrent le camp adverse en quelques minutes. Lorsque l'ordre de retourner au château fut donner, Haya s'absenta pour être plus « convenable » car apparemment les personnes qui les ont aidés sont des personnalités importantes.

\- Pfff… Je suis censé diriger le pays mais je suis mise à l'écart lorsqu'un inviter important arrive au Royaume…

La jeune Princesse était accouder à une fenêtre et en train de regarder le soleil se couchait, quand elle entendit des voix et remarquait le garçon de tout à l'heure avec Euphelius à ses côtés. Ils semblaient pressés.

\- Hum ?

\- S'il vous plaît Votre…

\- Ce n'est pas moi le Roi mais mon père ! Alors débrouillez-vous avec !

\- Mais Monseigneur… !

Haya se tourna vers eux lorsqu'ils passèrent près d'elle. Puis soudainement, tout sembla se mettre au ralentit lorsqu'elle regarda le garçon aux magnifiques cheveux rouge. Son regard ne semblait pas vouloir se détacher de lui et les mèches de son bandeau lui proposait de toucher ses cheveux, si bien que le garçon tourna légèrement sa tête vers elle puis lui souri avant de passer chemin.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il… m'arrive…

Quelques instants plus tard, Haya fut appeler à les rejoindre et en entrant dans la grande salle de réunion, son regard se posa immédiatement sur le garçon. Celui-ci la regardait de nouveau avant de regarder ailleurs.

\- Votre Majesté, fit un grand homme aux cheveux roux.

\- Permettez moi de vous présenter le Roi Eliwood qui règne sur le Continent d'Elibe.

\- Merci de vous être déplacer, répondit la jeune fille.

\- Et à gauche, il s'agit de son fils Roy.

Soudain, en entendant le prénom, le cœur de la jeune Princesse sembla rater un battement. Elle venait aussi de comprendre ce qu'elle ressent et son visage prit la couleur rouge.

\- Votre Majesté ? Vous vous sentez bien ?

\- B-Bien sûr ! P-Pourquoi cette question ?!

\- Votre visage… Vos joues sont très rouge…

\- C-Ce n'est rien ! Peut-être un coup de soleil ! Ahah Ah ah ah ah !

Alors que Haya riait nerveusement, le silence s'installa et les regard médusé s'enchaînaient les uns après les autres. Elle se tût aussitôt et se fit toute petite le restant de la réunion. Ils sortirent bien tard, alors Euphelius proposa au Roi et à son fils de rester dormir ici. Il accepta malgré une légère réticence.

\- Raaaaah ! Il y a fallu que je tombe amoureuse d'un Prince ! Je voulais éviter ça ! Surtout que si ce crétin d'Euphelius l'apprend, il va arranger le mariage ! En plus… ! En plus… Roy est… Non non non !

Des soldats passèrent devant la chambre de la jeune Princesse et se demandaient se qui n'aller pas chez elle. Celle-ci se mit devant sa coiffeuse et commença à se démêler les cheveux.

\- Et puis… Je ne suis pas jolie…

Quelqu'un toquait à la porte.

\- Heum… Oui entrer…

Ce n'était autre que le jeune Prince.

\- Veuillez m'excuser pour mon intrusion tardive mais…

Le visage d'Haya vira au rouge.

\- Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Je veux dire… Vous étiez rouge et la… Aussi.

Elle se tournait brusquement vers elle et posa sa brosse.

\- B-Bien sûr que je vais bien ! Ahah Ah ah ah ah !

Roy clignait des yeux plusieurs fois en la regardant, ne comprenant pas pour quoi elle se comporte comme ça.

\- Aaah… Veuillez m'excuser… Je suis nerveuse d'être en présence d'un Roi et… d'un Prince…

\- Je vois. Oui j'ai entendus dire que vous êtes devenue Princesse récemment, c'est bien cela ?

\- Oui et parfois je le regrette un peu, répondit-elle avec une tête qui dit « je me suis faite avoir ».

\- Être Princesse ça n'a pas que des inconvénients vous savez.

\- Je n'en doute pas…, répondit-elle en soupirant. Et donc… Que me voulez-vous à une heure aussi…

Soudain, dans la tête de la jeune Princesse, se déroula d'étrange films.

\- Vous êtes sûr… Que vous allez bien ?

\- …

\- Êtes-vous malade ?, fit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Haya sursauta et en voulant reculer tomba de son tabouret.

\- Outch !

Roy la regardait de nouveau en clignant des yeux plusieurs fois puis un petit rire lui échappa.

\- C-Ce n'est pas drôle ! Ne vous a-t-on jamais appris les bonnes manières ?!, lança-t-elle rouge de honte.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, répondit-il en souriant. Je dois bien vous avouez que j'étais un peu nerveux aussi…

\- Eh ? Vraiment ?

\- O-Oui.

Il y eu un silence dans la chambre tandis que les deux jeunes gens se regardaient droit dans les yeux avant que le jeune Prince ne le rompe.

\- Puis-je… te tutoyer ?

\- O-Oui je préférais… Cela me met…

\- Mal à l'aise, répondirent-ils tout les deux en cœur.

Et ils se regardaient de nouveau droit dans les yeux. C'est en cet instant précis que la jeune Princesse pu détailler l'apparence du jeune Prince. Il est de taille moyenne, vêtu de blanc et de bleu avec le symbole de son royaume sur ses vêtements, une longue cape bleu mais à l'intérieur rouge. Puis elle regarda son visage. Des mèches rebelles par-ci, par-là, un bandeau très long puisque les restes tombent un peu en-dessous de ses épaules. Des cheveux d'un rouge chatoyant, des yeux bleu digne d'une couleur d'une pierre précieuse, des traits fins sans pour autant être un visage d'enfant.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Oui je…

Haya était tomber amoureuse et visiblement il s'agit de son premier coup de foudre. Mais étant encore un peu confuse et désorientée, elle préférait ne rien dire et attendre de voir si c'est bien vrai. Surtout qu'elle n'est pas tomber amoureuse de n'importe qui. C'est tout de même le Prince Roy, du Continent d'Elibe. Et peut-être que son cœur est déjà pris. En pensant à cela, Haya ne pu s'empêcher d'afficher une petite mine, ce qui inquiéta le jeune Prince.

Et alors qu'il allait vouloir lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, une tornade bleu déboula dans la chambre, ce qui les fit sursauter tout les deux. Il s'agissait tout simplement de l'amie d'enfance de Roy, Lilina.

\- Roooy ! C'est la que tu te cachais ?! Ton père souhaite te voir !

\- Oui je… Merci Lilina…

\- Excusez-nous pour le dérangement !

Et en un éclair, elle entraîna le jeune Prince avec elle avant qu'Haya n'est eu le temps de lui répondre. Haya allait se coucher après avoir fermer sa chambre à clé car dès le lendemain, l'attendait une longue journée.

**A SUIVRE**

* * *

Note : Je ne sais pas si ça sera une superbe histoire comme ce que les autres ont écrit mais en tous cas si vous trouvez cela rapide c'est normal. Je n'aime pas spécialement faire de longue fanfic, ce qui explique le rythme. Sinon merci si jamais vous avez lu (et laisser une review).


	2. Chapter II

Titre : Fire Emblem : Dākureivun

Auteur : Hitachi-Haya

Disclaimer : La saga Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas ainsi que ses personnages. Ils appartiennent à Nintendo CO, LDT. Sauf mon OC Haya et les autres OC.

Genre : Game / Action / Drama / Aventure / Romance

Couple : Roy x OC

Note : Bonne lecture !

* * *

Royaume Deiltor. Salle du trône.

\- Et donc après avoir accepter de signer ce document, vous vous engagez à nous aidés dès que nous vous le demanderont.

\- Roy, mon fils, c'est toi qui va signer ce document.

\- Mais… Pourquoi père ? Vous êtes le Roi !

\- Je le sais très bien, mais comme tu le sais, je ne pourrais pas défendre mon Royaume et en même temps celui-ci.

\- Oui c'est vrai…

\- Comme vous le souhaitez, Messeigneurs. Tant que l'un de vous deux s'engage, fit Euphelius.

C'est donc ainsi que Roy signa le papier à la place de son père, qui je vous le rappel est le Roi Eliwood du Continent d'Elibe. Ensuite la jeune Princesse Haya signa aussi pour montrer qu'elle avait bien lu et approuver. Après quoi, les deux jeunes gens furent libre de leur après-midi et Roy voulu en profiter pour discuter de personnes compétentes à recrutées.

\- Recruter ?

\- Oui puisque vous n'avez plus beaucoup de soldats et les villageois qui restent refuse de s'engager…

\- C'est effectivement un gros problème et pour tout te dire l'idée ne m'avait même pas effleurer… Enfin si, mais en voyant la peur dans les yeux du peuple, je me suis refuser à faire cela…

\- On peut toujours partir en campagne pour recruter.

\- Oui c'est une bonne idée mais… Euphelius ne voudra jamais me laisser y aller, remarqua-t-elle en soupirant.

\- Euphelius c'est…

\- C'était le bras droit de la Reine, il est donc devenu le mien mais comment dire… Il a beau être jeune, il est strict…

\- Si c'est moi qui en donne l'ordre, il ne pourra rien avoir à y redire.

\- Tu as tort…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Si tu lui dit « La Princesse Haya devra se déplacer avec moi », pas sûr qu'il accepte aussi facilement…

\- Je ne perd rien à essayer !

Quelques minutes plus tard.

\- C'est une bonne idée jeune Prince. Je vais me déplacer avec vous et quelques soldats.

Haya fut bouche bée.

\- Tu vois ! Il n'a pas refuser !

\- Oui je vois ça…

\- Je ne vois pas pour quoi j'aurais refuser de recruter des personnes compétentes.

\- Parce que tu veux toujours m'interdire de sortir !

\- Vous êtes la Princesse de ce Royaume et n'importe quel bandit veut vous tuez.

\- Je le sais très bien mais toi tu oublie que je sais me battre !

\- Non je ne l'oublie pas mais comment vous dire cela…

\- Je t'ai observé te battre mais tu n'es pas encore assez forte pour le corps à corps, remarqua Roy.

\- Que… ! Ah…, répondit Haya en baissant un peu la tête.

\- Ne fait pas cette tête car niveau magie tu te débrouille très bien !

\- Tu… Tu le pense vraiment ?

\- Oui, répondit-il en souriant. Et si tu veux, je pourrais t'aider à te perfectionner au corps à corps.

En cet instant le cœur de la jeune Princesse ratait un nouveau battement et ses joues devenaient rouge. Mais cette fois elle détourna un peu sa tête pour qu'on ne le remarque pas. Ils passèrent donc la fin d'après-midi et la soirée à tout préparer, car dès le lendemain, ils prennent la route.

\- J'ai entendus dire qu'ici il y des mages noirs spéciaux mais très compétents, dit Euphelius.

\- Vraiment ? Alors allons voir ça, répondit Haya.

Ils descendirent de leurs chevaux, les attachés à un ponton en bois avant d'aller se renseignait auprès des habitants du village. Très peu d'entre eux savaient où se trouve leur repaire mais ils finirent par tomber sur un forgeron qui leur indiqua le lieux en question.

\- Nous y sommes !

\- Je ne pensais pas que les mages noirs aimaient vivre avec des décorations aussi… voyantes, remarqua le jeune Princesse.

\- Nous sommes deux, lança Roy.

Euphelius toquait à la porte puis une femme avec des cheveux noirs attachés en vrac leur ouvrit la porte.

\- Qui ose me déranger ?, lança-t-elle avec un air sombre.

\- Veuillez nous excuser pour le dérangement mais nous avons entendus dire que vous êtes de puissants mages noirs et nous avons besoin des personnes les plus compétentes pour nous aidez à…

La jeune femme allait lui refermer la porte au nez, quand Haya l'en empêcha et prit la parole.

\- Excuse-le mais il est toujours ennuyant quand il fait preuve de politesse.

La jeune femme la regarda de la tête aux pieds avant d'afficher un léger sourire mais toujours avec cet air sombre.

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- Écoute, je recherche quelqu'un comme toi et tes… compagnons d'armes pour nous aidés à tuer des gens.

Euphelius et Roy la regardaient avec les yeux écarquillés.

\- Aaah… Cela semble très intéressant tout à coup. Huh huh Huh.

Deux garçons la rejoignaient sur le seuil de la porte. L'un se mit à la gauche de la jeune femme tandis que l'autre à sa droite.

\- Tu aurais dû le dire plutôt !

\- Cela nous intéresse.

\- Nowaki à ma gauche et Ikaku à ma droite. Moi je suis Sekaï.

\- Ravie de vous connaître !, répondit Haya avec un air enchanté. Vous voulez donc bien nous aidés ?

\- Oui, répondirent-ils tout les trois en cœur.

Accompagnés de leurs nouveaux camarades, Haya, Roy et Euphelius continuaient de parcourir les villages alentours mais aucune personne puissante dans les parages. En même temps, tomber que sur des gens comme cela aussi facilement, serait trop beau pour être vrai. L'après-midi ils rebroussèrent chemin pour rentrer au Royaume Deiltor.

\- Roooy ! Où étais-tu passer ?!, demanda Lilina.

\- Je t'avais dit que je serais absent toute la journée.

\- Je le sais mais tu ne m'avais pas dit où…

\- J'étais partit aider Haya à recruter des personnes puissantes.

\- Ah…, fit-elle en regardant la Princesse en coin. Je vois…

\- Mais comme tu peux le voir je vais bien, lança-t-il en souriant.

\- Oui et c'est ce qui compte, répondit-elle en souriant en retour.

En voyant cette scène, Haya, sentit un léger pincement au cœur. Comment douter encore de ses sentiments pour Roy ? En les voyant ainsi, elle se dit que Roy est déjà prit et elle soupira tout en s'éloignant avec une mine abattue. Mais si il y a bien une personne qui peut l'écouter et la réconforter c'est sa cousine. Elle décida donc de lui rendre visite dans sa chambre.

\- Amako… chan ?

La dite personne se retourna puis lui fit signe de s'approcher.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Et bien… Je…

\- Oui ?

\- Je suis tomber amoureuse…

\- Vraiment ? Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle, lança Amako en souriant légèrement. Et de qui s'agit-il ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret.

\- C… C'est Roy, répondit Haya les joues roses.

\- Roy le fils d'Eliwood… Je vois et je pense savoir où le problème.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui. Est-ce par hasard la peur qu'il soit déjà promit à quelqu'un ?

\- Il est… très proche d'une certaine Lilina…

\- Lilina ? La jeune fille aux cheveux bleu et toujours un tome de magie sur elle ?

\- Oui…

Amako lâcha un petit rire. Ce qui déplut à Haya.

\- Lilina est l'amie d'enfance de Roy, dit-elle en souriant légèrement.

Cette phrase fit éclaircir le visage d'Haya et une étincelle d'espoir se ravivait dans les yeux de celle-ci. Il n'était pas trop tard. Non ! Il n'est pas trop tard pour lui dire ce qu'elle ressent. Sans un mot, la jeune Princesse sortit de la chambre en courant avec le cœur qui tambourinait fortement dans sa poitrine.

En étant dans ses pensées et en ne faisant pas attention, elle rentra dans quelqu'un.

\- Ah ! Je suis désolé !

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

Cette voix. Elle l'a reconnaîtrait entre mille. Elle leva sa tête et remarquait en face d'elle Roy qui lui souriait un peu. Les joues d'Haya prirent une teinte rosée et elle n'entendait plus que le son de cœur qui battait fort. Elle regardait Roy droit dans les yeux. Et lui aussi mais avec un air interrogatif. Puis il rompit le silence.

\- Je te cherchais partout tu sais.

\- P-Pourquoi ?

\- Je pensais que l'on pourrait commencer l'entraînement dès demain.

\- Euh… Je…

\- Tu ?

\- D… D'accord mais… Je ne veux pas me couvrir de ridicule alors… J'aimerais m'entraîner à l'abri des regards…

\- Bien sûr, je comprends. As-tu une idée de l'endroit en question ?

La jeune Princesse se rapprocha de lui tout en jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle afin de lui chuchoter la réponse.

\- Derrière les écuries.

\- Lesquelles ? Il y en a plusieurs si j'ai bonnes mémoires.

\- Celles qui se trouvent près de la Tour Est.

\- D'accord mais… Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as répondu en chuchotant ?

Elle reprit un ton normal.

\- Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un entende…

Roy souriait avant de lâcher un petit rire.

\- Mais… ! Roy !, fit Haya en affichant une petite moue.

\- Excuse-moi mais… C'était difficile de se retenir. Qui veux-tu qui nous entende ?

\- Peut importe de qui il s'agit ! Je ne voulais pas ! Un point c'est tout !, fit-elle en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine.

\- D'accord, d'accord, ne t'énerve pas.

\- E-Excuse-moi…

\- Hum ?

Roy remarqua alors quelque chose dans les cheveux d'Haya et il leva son bras laissant sa main droite se diriger vers la chevelure de la jeune fille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu… ?!

\- Ne bouge pas. Tu as une coccinelle dans les cheveux.

\- Eh ?! E-Enlève-la moi !

Roy fit monter la coccinelle sur son doigt et ramena sa main devant son visage. Il regarda alors le petit insecte avant que celle-ci ne prenne son envole.

\- Piouf… Merci.

Comme simple réponse, Roy se contenta de regarder Haya droit dans les yeux tout en affichant un doux sourire. Celle-ci rougit en voyant cela.

\- Tu es attachante Haya…, souffla-t-il pour que cela reste entre eux.

Haya écarquilla les yeux devant cette phrase. Dans quel sens devait-elle la prendre ? Comme un compliment ? Ou un avant-goût d'une déclaration d'amour ? Troublée par cela, la jeune Princesse regardait ses pieds, gênée. Quand une main fraîche se posait sur sa joue gauche, elle releva la tête pour regarder Roy.

\- Repose-toi bien et à demain, lança-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

\- M-M-M-Merci toi aussi…

Roy retira sa main avant de s'éloigner pour allait dormir. Quand à Haya, complètement perdue par tout ce qui venait de se passer, elle partit dans ses pensées tout droit vers sa chambre. Et elle se coucha avec des pensées qui lui hantaient l'esprit, si bien que le matin arriva trop vite à son goût mais il fallait suivre cet entraînement à tout prix. Elle fit donc l'effort de se lever, déjeuner, se préparer et allait au lieu de rendez-vous.

\- Aaah… Je stress beaucoup et si ça se trouve pour rien…

\- Je vois que tu es déjà là !

Haya se retourna et vit Roy habiller… différemment. Il portait en haut un simple t-shirt mais qui montrait tout de même sa fine musculature, ainsi qu'un pantalon blanc. Ni sa cape, ni ses bottes étaient présentes. Il ne portait que de simple chaussures de ville.

\- Oui je…

\- Ça m'embête un peu car j'ai du retard, fit-il en se grattant derrière la tête.

\- Oh non non ! Ne t'en fait pas ! Je… Je suis là depuis seulement 2-3 minutes !

\- Vraiment ?

Haya hochait positivement de la tête plusieurs fois.

\- Ça me rassure, répondit-il en souriant légèrement. Je n'aime pas faire attendre.

\- Moi aussi.

Roy l'observait de la tête au pied et s'arrêta soudainement sur sa robe.

\- Tu attendais que j'arrive pour te changer, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Eh ? C-Comment ça ?

\- Cette robe est un peu… Trop longue pour que tu puisse bouger avec aisance.

\- Eeeeehhhhh ?!

Roy sursauta.

\- P-Pardon… Il faut dire que je me suis toujours battue avec une robe qui arrive jusqu'aux genoux.

\- Ce n'est rien. Mais malgré tout… Tu devrais aller te changer.

\- Bon… Très bien.

\- Je t'attends ici, fit-il en souriant légèrement de nouveau.

La jeune Princesse lui répondit par un bref signe de la tête et allait se chercher une tenue un peu moins longue. Elle se changea dans sa chambre et déboula à toute vitesse derrière les écuries, ce qui fit sursauter Roy.

\- C… C'est bon !

Roy la regarda de nouveau de la tête aux pieds.

\- La c'est bien.

\- J'en prend bonne note !

Roy lâcha un petit rire. Haya le regardait avec un air interrogatif.

\- Je pense que tu t'en souviendras facilement.

\- Tel que je me connais… Je préfère me le noter… Ah ! Mais je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut…

\- Tu n'en as pas besoin, croit-moi. Bon ! Assez discuter ! Voici ton épée d'entraînement, fit-il en lui tendant une épée plus légère que les normales.

\- Merci, répondit-elle en la prenant avec ses deux mains. Hum ? C'est plutôt léger.

\- C'est normal puisqu'il s'agit d'une épée d'entraînement.

\- Mais… Quand je passerais à une véritable épée, je vais avoir du mal, non ?

\- Un petit peu au début mais tu verras, tu vas vite t'y habituer.

\- D'accord. Alors par quoi commence-t-on ?

\- Montre moi comment tu l'utiliserais.

\- D'accord !

Haya commençait à faire des mouvements, un peu comme si elle utilisait une lance. Car oui, la jeune Princesse se bat en utilisant de la magie mais aussi une lance. Elle sait également soigner mais n'a pas encore totalement finit son grade actuel. Roy l'arrêta aussitôt et lui montrait alors quelques mouvements qu'elle devait reproduire. Une demi-heure plus tard, Haya arrivait à les reproduire mais des erreurs étaient encore là.

\- C'est bien ! Tu progresse vite mais tu fais encore quelques erreurs.

\- Ah mince…

\- Ne fait pas cette tête ! Tu viens tout juste de commencer l'entraînement alors c'est normal.

\- Oui mais bon… Je suis quelqu'un d'impatient et qui aime progresser sans perdre un instant.

\- Et bien, là, tu n'auras pas d'autres choix que de te montrer patiente. Sinon tu risque de blesser des camarades, voir même te blesser.

\- D'accord et…

Alors que la jeune Princesse allait demander à Roy de l'aider avec les mouvements de poignets, Euphelius les interrompaient.

\- Veuillez m'excuser pour mon intrusion mais…

\- Euphelius ?! Mais ! Comment tu… ?!

\- C'est moi qui lui ai dit qu'on s'entraîner ici et il n'y a que lui qui est au courant.

Haya afficha une mine fâchée.

\- Votre Majesté Roy, votre père le Roi Eliwood sera encore présent ce soir mais nous ignorons le motif de cette soudaine décision.

\- Et en quoi cela me concerne ? Père fait ce qu'il veut et nous sommes différents malgré nos apparences similaires.

\- J'ai entendus dire qu'il souhaitait vous parlez mais cela n'est peut-être pas vrai.

\- Je vois…, répondit Roy en soupirant légèrement. Merci Euphelius.

\- Monseigneur, fit-il en effectuant une courbette avant de s'éloigner.

\- Roy…

\- Oui ?

\- Il t'a demander où tu te rendait…

\- Ah euh… Comment dire…, commença-t-il en se grattant derrière la tête, gêner. En fait, Lilina n'arrêter pas de me harceler pour le savoir, je n'ai rien lâcher mais une fois qu'elle est partie, il est venu me voir et m'a dit de lui dire sinon il t'aurait suivit…

\- Eeeeehhhh ?! Mais il est malade !

\- Je ne dirais pas le contraire cette fois.

\- Il va entendre parler de moi !, commença la jeune Princesse en lâchant l'épée pour aller lui parler.

Mais Roy la rattrapa en la maintenant par le poignet droit. Haya se retourna légèrement vers lui. Puis il y eu un grand silence de quelques secondes et pendant ce temps là, ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux tandis que le vent soufflait légèrement.

\- R-Roy ?

\- Je euh…

Il relâchait son poignet.

\- Tu iras lui parler plus tard. On n'a pas finit l'entraînement.

\- Oui… C'est vrai…

Pendant le reste de l'entraînement, Haya se montra silencieuse, ce qui rendit l'atmosphère tendue et gênait encore plus Roy qui avait décider d'écourté la séance. Il s'en alla sans dire un mot tandis que la jeune Princesse le regardait en se posant des questions. Puis après être rester seule pendant de longues minutes dans les écuries, elle se rendit dans sa chambre.

Lors du dîner, seul le Roi Eliwood parlait et de temps en temps son fils lui répondait. Ce qui n'échappa pas à son père qui commençait à s'inquiéter pour lui. Après le dîner, ils s'isolaient pour discuter. Mais de quoi ?

**A SUIVRE**

* * *

**Note : J'ai terminer ce chapitre hier alors c'est pour dire que j'avais de l'inspi' et surtout que j'étais motivée ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review si le coeur vous en dit ! Merci !**


	3. Chapter III

Titre : Fire Emblem : Dākureivun

Auteur : Hitachi-Haya

Disclaimer : La saga Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas ainsi que ses personnages. Ils appartiennent à Nintendo CO, LDT. Sauf mon OC Haya et les autres OC.

Genre : Game / Action / Drama / Aventure / Romance

Couple : Roy x OC

Note : J'espère que vous n'aurez pas attendu trop longtemps. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Royaume Deiltor. Au Château de l'ancienne Reine Amako. Désormais demeure de la Princesse Haya.

\- Roy, mon fils, que vous arrive-t-il ?

\- Père…

\- Si cela t'ennuie que je te vouvoie même lorsque nous ne sommes que tous les deux, tu peux me le dire, tu le sais.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec cela…, répondit-il en soupirant.

\- Souhaite-tu m'en parler ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive depuis que nous sommes arrivés dans ce Royaume… A chaque fois que je vois la Princesse, les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent et je deviens nerveux…

\- Vois-tu mon fils, commença-t-il en regardant le paysage par l'une des fenêtres du couloir. Je crois bien que tu es tomber amoureux.

\- Q-Que dites-vous Père ?!

Le Roi Eliwood se tournait vers son fils.

\- En ce moment même tes joues ont prit une teinte rougeâtre mon fils.

\- I-Impossible !, s'exclama Roy, très gêner.

\- Mon fils, commença son père en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Roy. Ne perdez pas un seul instant et allait lui dire ce que vous ressentez car sait-on jamais ce qui peut arriver à l'avenir…

\- Mais je… !

\- Oui ?

\- Je… Je ne peux pas… Je ne me sens pas encore prêt…

\- Aaah… Ce n'est pourtant pas aussi difficile que l'on ne le pense.

\- Père, comment vous y êtes vous prit pour dire à Mère que vous l'aimiez ?

\- Je lui ai tout simplement dit ce que je ressentais et à l'abri des curieux.

\- Il faudrait donc… que je… lui dise dans un endroit où l'on seraient seuls et tranquille…

\- Je ne pense pas que ce Château manque de lieux comme ceux-ci.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment ça le problème…

\- De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- C'est Lilina… Elle n'arrête pas de me suivre en permanence et elle me demande toujours où je vais…

\- Si ta mère était là, elle se serait proposer pour régler ce problème mais étant donner qu'elle va nous rejoindre que d'ici 4-jours, il te faudra être patient.

\- Mère nous rejoins ? Pourquoi ?

\- Elle souhaite tout simplement participer pour changer un peu du quotidien et elle voulait aussi te voir.

\- Je vois.

\- Je lui parlerait de ton problème avec Lilina. A moins que tu ne souhaite le faire toi-même ?

\- Euh… Je… Je… Tu pourras le faire pour moi, s'il te plaît père…

\- Bien entendus. C'est pour cela que je t'ai demander avant.

\- Merci Père…

\- Je te souhaite une bonne nuit mon fils, fit-il avant de s'éloigner.

\- Merci à vous aussi…

Effectivement Roy est amoureux de la Princesse Haya mais personne d'autre ne le sait hormis désormais son père le Roi Eliwood. D'ici quelques jours, Lynn alias Lyndis, la mère de Roy sera mise au courant à son tour. Des tas de questions défilaient dans la tête du jeune Prince, qui se coucha malgré ceci.

Quatre jours passèrent et alors qu'il avait songeait que la situation s'arrange avec Haya, ce fut tout le contraire. Ils ne se parlaient que lors de l'entraînement et encore. La mère de Roy arriva au château et Haya dû aller l'accueillir comme il se doit.

\- Votre Majesté, la Reine Lyndis est arrivée, fit Euphelius en parlant fortement.

Haya se leva de son fauteuil et regardait la femme s'avancer vers elle. Elle la salua.

\- Merci de vous êtes déplacer votre Majesté.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de vous remercier, répondit-elle en souriant. Vous êtes très accueillant et je n'ai rencontrer aucun problème sur le chemin.

\- C'est l'essentiel. Puis-je connaître le motif de votre venue ?

\- Je suis venue pour me battre au côté de mon époux, Eliwood et aussi pour revoir mon fils, Roy.

Haya s'en doutait un peu que c'étaient ses motifs pour s'être déplacer jusqu'à son Royaume. Après que l'on est proposer une collation et à boire à la Reine, les retrouvailles avec sa chère famille eurent lieu. La jeune Princesse observait en restant cacher derrière un mur.

\- Roy vient là mon fils chéri !

Lynn prit aussitôt le jeune Prince dans ses bras et le serra très fort pour lui faire un câlin. Cette femme aime beaucoup son fils et elle lui témoigne constamment par des gestes d'affection dès qu'elle peut le voir.

\- M-Mère je vous prie !, lança Roy gêner.

Et alors que Lynn venait de le relâcher, Lilina accourrait vers elle, contente de la voir.

\- Tati Lynn !, fit-elle en lui sautant au cou.

\- Lilina tu as encore changer on dirait !

\- Pas tant que cela, tati.

\- Alors vous deux, à quand le mariage hein ?, lança Lynn en faisant un clin d'œil aux deux ados.

\- M-Mère !

\- Eh bien… Justement… Je voulais vous en parlez…

\- Lilina ?

\- Nous t'écoutons Lilina, fit Eliwood.

Lilina se tournait vers Roy, les joues rouges et les mains jointes au niveau de son ventre.

\- R… Roy je… Je t'aime depuis notre enfance et je… C'est avec toi que j'aimerais vivre plus tard.

Roy fut surpris. Il faut dire que lorsque quelqu'un l'aime, il ne le voit pas et il ne l'avait pas remarquer chez son amie d'enfance. Lynn afficher une mine réjouie, tandis que Eliwood restait neutre car il connaissait déjà la réponse.

\- Lilina… Merci pour tes sentiments mais…

\- Mais ?, répéta Lilina qui avait parfaitement deviner la suite.

\- J'aime déjà quelqu'un d'autre… Excuse-moi…

\- C… Ce n'est rien… Je comprends, répondit Lilina en baissant légèrement la tête.

\- Lilina ?, commença le Roi Eliwood.

\- Oui votre Majesté ?

\- Pourrais-tu nous laisser seul avec Roy, s'il te plaît.

\- Oui bien sûr…, répondit-elle avant de s'éloigner, toujours tête baissée.

Pendant ce temps, Haya avait tout entendu et son cœur avait faillit lâcher au moment de la déclaration de Lilina. Heureusement pour elle, Roy ne partage pas ses sentiments. D'un côté ça l'arrange mais de l'autre elle se sent mal pour Lilina. Elle décidait donc d'écouter la suite.

\- Lyndis, je connais la personne dont notre fils est amoureux.

\- Vraiment ? Dit moi tout !

\- Je préférais que l'on discute dans un endroit plus intime.

\- D'accord, répondit-elle.

\- Roy tu viens avec nous, fit le père.

\- Oui père.

Haya se mordit les doigts, enfin façon de parler, car elle allait rater le moment qu'elle attendait le plus. Mais qu'importe. Tôt ou tard, elle finira par tout savoir. Elle laissa donc la petite famille discuter dans la chambre de leur fils et Lynn fut au courant de tout. Bien entendus, comme l'avait dit Eliwood, elle a décider de s'occuper de Lilina pendant que Roy déclarer ses sentiments.

C'est donc en fin d'après-midi que Roy glissait un petit papier sous la porte de la Princesse Haya pour lui demander de le retrouvait sur leur lieu d'entraînement. Lorsqu'elle lu le mot, elle lâcha aussitôt le papier et se précipitait vers le dit endroit.

\- Il fait frais… Brrr…

\- Haya ?

La jeune fille se retournait.

\- Roy ! Tu m'as demander de venir et… Je suis là. D'après ton mot c'est important…

\- Oui… Merci d'être venue.

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- …

\- …

\- …

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu demander de venir ?

Le vent se mit à souffler légèrement comme l'autre fois. Roy regardait Haya droit dans les yeux.

\- Haya…

\- Hum ?

\- Je… Je… Je…., commença le jeune Prince.

Haya le regardait et les battements de son cœur ne cesser de s'accéléraient.

\- Haya je… !

\- Oui ?, fit-elle en souriant légèrement.

\- Haya je t'aime !, lança-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Les yeux de la jeune Princesse s'écarquillèrent sur le moment puis des larmes de joie arrivaient. Elle souriait grandement.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Roy !, répondit-elle en lui sautant au cou.

Ce fut au tour du jeune Prince d'être surpris mais il n'eut pas davantage de temps pour l'être, qu'elle venait de se jeter contre lui. Il la serra donc dans ses bras en espérant que ce moment ne se terminerait jamais.

Mais il y a un moment donner ou il fallu qu'ils se séparent l'un de l'autre, car la nuit était bien présente et le vent était frais. Après s'être souhaiter une bonne nuit dans le couloir, Haya rentrait dans sa chambre, le cœur léger. Tandis que Roy allait annoncer à ses parents la bonne nouvelle puis il alla se coucher à son tour.

\- Votre Majesté ?, dit Euphelius depuis derrière la porte.

\- Huuum…

\- J'entre votre Majesté.

\- ZzzzZZZzz

\- Votre Majesté ?, dit de nouveau Euphelius à quelques mètres du lit.

\- ZZZzzzzZZzzz…

\- Votre Majesté !, fit de nouveau Euphelius mais cette fois juste à côté du lit.

\- Whaaaaa !

\- Aaaah… Vous savez que vous êtes la Princesse et que vous devez vous lever tôt…

\- Mais Euphelius ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es passer par la tête ?!

\- Vous savez… Quelqu'un pourrait profiter pour vous empoisonner ou autre pendant votre sommeil si vous n'êtes pas davantage sur vos gardes.

\- Qui perdrait son temps à faire ça… Et surtout il faudrait être suicidaire pour s'en prendre à moi !

\- Oooh… Et pourquoi cela ?

\- J'ai de très bons réflexes !

Euphelius afficha une mine déconcertée puis soupirait.

\- Pourquoi me regardes-tu avec cet air ? C'est la vérité !

\- Votre entraînement à l'épée est-il terminer ?

\- Non… Il me reste quelques détails et ça sera bon.

\- Alors vous êtes encore vulnérable pour moi ! J'ai donc prit l'initiative de faire surveiller les portes de votre chambre par des gardes.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ?!

\- Ne me remerciez pas, dit-il ironiquement avec un léger sourire en coin.

Haya afficha d'abord une petite moue boudeuse avant de laisser paraître un petit sourire malicieux. Ce qui ne laissa pas envisager quelque chose de bon pour Euphelius.

\- Que signifie donc ce sourire votre Majesté ?

\- Et si Roy me protège à la place des gardes ?

\- Hum ! Ça aurait pu être une bonne idée, si il n'était pas un Prince.

\- C'est à prendre ou à laisser, Euphelius !

\- Vous êtes vraiment têtue…, remarqua-t-il en soupirant. Si Monseigneur Roy est d'accord, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients.

\- Youpi !

La jeune Princesse sortit aussitôt de son lit, prit ses vêtements et allait se doucher. Pendant ce temps là, Euphelius sortit de la chambre puis il soupira avant d'aller rejoindre Lilina et les trois mages noirs recrutés par elle-même. Haya finit de s'habiller puis rejoignit tout ce petit monde mais elle se rendit compte que Roy manquait à l'appelle, alors elle prit la décision d'aller le voir.

\- Roy ?, fit-elle en entrant doucement dans la chambre.

Aucune réponses.

\- Hum bizarre…

Elle avança sur la pointe des pieds et le remarquait allonger sur le sol.

\- Roy ! S'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant auprès de lui. Roy ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?!

\- Je ne sais pas… Ma tête bourdonne depuis que je me suis réveiller… Aïe…

\- Eh ? Comment ça ?

Mais avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de répondre, elle se retourna brusquement car elle venait de ressentir une Aura étrange. Elle se levait alors afin de mieux voir. Une Aura aussi sombre que les ténèbres apparue quelques instants avant de disparaître. C'est au même moment que Roy se redressa, les doigts sur ses tempes.

\- Aaah… Je me sens mieux tout à coup…

\- …

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?, fit-il en se levant.

\- Il y avait à l'instant… Quelque chose... Ou quelqu'un dans ta chambre…

\- C-Comment ?!

\- Cette chose ou personne était entouré d'une Aura aussi sombre que les ténèbres… Rien que d'y repenser, j'en frissonne de peur…

\- Ne t'en fait pas ! Je te protégerais au péril de ma vie !

Elle se retourna soudainement vers lui, un air fâché sur le visage.

\- Ne dit pas de telles sottises !

\- Mais c'est la vérité Haya…

Le visage de la jeune Princesse prit des traits d'inquiétude. Elle ressentit un mauvais pressentiment juste après ce que Roy lui a dit.

\- Fait moi une promesse tu veux…

\- Tout ce que tu voudras.

\- Ne meurt pas…, fit-elle en venant se réfugier contre lui.

Le jeune Prince ne su quoi répondre avant de la serrait contre lui.

\- Je te le promet…

\- Merci…

Après quelques instants de silence, ils sortirent de la chambre afin de rejoindre Euphelius, Lilina et les trois mages noirs. Cependant, Amako était là. Son visage affichait un air inquiet.

\- Amako-chan ?

\- Dame Amako a quelque chose d'important à nous dire, fit Euphelius. C'est pour quoi elle est présente.

\- J'aimerais que vous m'écoutiez jusqu'au bout avant de dire quoi que ce soit s'il vous plaît.

Tous hochèrent de la tête.

\- Il m'arrive parfois de voir, en rêve, des morceaux d'avenir… Mais cette nuit c'était différent… J'ai vu le rêve complètement… Dedans, quelque chose de très grand, puissant et menaçant va tomber sur notre Monde… Beaucoup de gens vont mourir… Et peut-être nous aussi… Je n'ai pas pu vérifier si c'est vrai mais cela ne laisse rien présager de bon…

\- Cela veut dire que la situation est très urgente !, fit Euphelius. Votre Majesté, nous devons recruter au plus vite d'autres personnes.

\- Oui… De toute manière c'était prévu que l'on parte en campagne dès aujourd'hui.

\- Non Haya.

\- Eh ? Amako-chan ?

\- N'y va pas… Dans mon rêve j'ai vu que tu as été gravement blesser et à cause de ça, cette « chose » en a profiter pour s'installer dans ce Royaume…

\- Mais… !

\- Tout ira bien. Je serais là pour surveiller ses arrières, fit Roy.

\- Ça pourrait très bien être toi à sa place…

\- Peut-être mais j'ai pris ma décision.

\- Ah aaah… Voilà ce qui arrive quand un Prince et une Princesse sont aussi têtu l'un que l'autre, remarqua Euphelius.

\- Si tu ne m'écoute pas Haya, je ferais en sorte que tu ne puisse pas quitter ce château de la journée, lança Amako avec un regard sévère.

\- Pfff… Comment sommes-nous censés recruter des gens si je ne viens pas ?

\- Euphelius fera l'affaire. Il vaut mieux également que Lilina et Roy restent ici.

\- Très bien Madame, répondit Lilina.

\- De toute manière nous n'avons pas trop le choix, remarqua Roy.

\- Voilà qui est régler. Messieurs !

Des gardes se positionnaient derrière Haya, Roy &amp; Lilina.

\- Dame Amako, nous y allons.

\- Faites attention à vous Euphelius et vous aussi Sekai, Nowaki et Ikaku.

Les trois mages hochèrent de la tête avant rejoindre Euphelius qui était partit devant.

\- C'est injuste, lança Lilina en affichant une petite moue, jalouse.

\- Mais c'est comme ça Lilina, répondit Roy.

\- Oui je sais.

\- …

Voyant que Haya ne disait rien depuis le départ d'Euphelius et des trois mages noirs, Roy se mit à la regarder. Et Lilina, en regardant le jeune Prince, su immédiatement que c'était d'Haya dont il était tomber amoureux. Soudainement, la tension s'installa.

\- Ça ne va pas ?, demanda Roy.

\- …

\- Moi je vais bien !, fit Lilina.

\- Tu en es sûr ?

\- Oui pourquoi cette question ?

\- Je ne sais pas… J'ai la sensation qu'il y a de la tension dans l'air et j'en ignore la raison, répondit-il en se grattant derrière la tête, gêner.

Soudainement Haya tourna les talons pour s'éloigner.

\- Eh ? Haya ?!

Roy allait la rattraper quand Lilina l'en empêcha.

\- Lilina ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je pense qu'elle a besoin d'être seule.

\- Si tu le dis…, répondit-il en soupirant.

Lilina décida de profiter de l'occasion pour s'isoler avec Roy et discutait de tout un tas de choses. Au point que le temps passa très vite et le soir arriva. Par la même occasion, Euphelius rentra avec les trois mages noirs mais aussi cinq autres personnes.

\- Whaaa ! Euphelius tu m'épate !, lança Roy.

\- Il était de mon devoir de recruter des gens talentueux. Même si je pensais en trouver plus que ça…

\- C'est déjà bien cinq personnes ! J'en connais une qui va être contente !

\- Je le pense aussi Monseigneur.

\- Pouvez-vous, vous présenter, demanda Roy.

\- Je m'appelle Flavio, fit le moine guerrier aux cheveux mi-longs et roux, âgé d'environ 26 ans.

\- Je me nomme Yuan, fit une jeune femme âgé d'environ 19 ans, aux longs cheveux noirs et promue Bretteur.

\- Moi c'est Freja !, fit une jeune femme âge d'environ 21 ans, aux cheveux court et blond et promue Chevalier Faucon.

\- Je suis Ewan, fit un jeune homme d'environ 24 ans, aux cheveux courts et argentés et promu Héros.

\- Quant à moi mon nom c'est Rith, fit une jeune femme d'environ 18 ans, aux cheveux mi-longs et bordeaux, promue lord wyverne.

\- Vous n'aurez pas besoin de me dire vos classes vu que je les ai reconnues, lança Roy.

\- Monseigneur où se trouve Sa Majesté ?, demanda Euphelius.

\- Je l'ignore…, répondit le jeune Prince en soupirant. Elle s'est soudainement absentée, je l'ai chercher mais en vain…

\- C'est que… Hrum… Nous devons tenir un conseil avec les nouveaux membres.

\- Oui je comprend… Je vais tenter de la chercher de nouveau ! Pendant ce temps, tu n'as qu'à aller avec tout le monde dans la caserne !

\- Très bien Monseigneur, fit Euphelius en effectuant une courbette avant de se tourner vers les nouveaux. Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît.

Roy les regardaient s'éloigner avant de se tourner vers une fenêtre qui donne sur les vallées en face du Royaume. Il soupira de nouveau et se lançait une seconde fois, à la recherche d'Haya, qui semblait s'être envolée.

Mais c'était sans compte sur le jeune Prince qui est fort au « jeu » de « cache-cache ». Il la trouvera donc forcément.

Lorsqu'il parvint à la retrouver, Roy lui expliqua toute la situation et elle le suivit sans dire un mot jusqu'à la caserne des soldats. Le conseil aller enfin pouvoir commencer.

**A SUIVRE**


End file.
